


The Ballad Of Tok'ra Flats

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe I never posted this.  But here it is after all this time.  It is a Filk that started the Tok'ra Flats series.  If you're old enough to remember The Life and Times of Wyatt Earp it is based on the theme song.  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HrY2Ynn4Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad Of Tok'ra Flats

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I filked the whole thing.

Come sit down beside me, I'll tell you a story,  
Here at the campfire's edge.  
I'll tell you of bravery and tales to astound you  
And manys the story I've read.  
I'll tell you the legends and history and mythos,  
Of the people who lived here in past,  
A strange group of heroes, some of them fierce ones,  
Known as the Riders of Tok'ra Flats.  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Long had it grown  
but with some low moans  
from the Outcasts of Tok'ra Flats.  
The General was Hammond, George Hammond of Texas.  
The powers had sent him to come,  
To see what was out here,  
to find what he could here,  
And see what it needs to be done.  
He found this small village that had been all pillaged  
And people who needed their help.  
He couldn't refuse them,  
it needed defusing,  
So this band of brave heroes had come.  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Long had it grown  
but with some low moans  
from the Outcasts of Tok'ra Flats.  
He'd brought in the big team, the lean team, the mean team  
His sheriff was brave Jack O'Neill  
He'd been through the big war,  
he'd seen lots of fighting,  
He'd seen mankind at its damned worst.  
He'd joined the Rangers  
right after the war quit  
To change all his actions and plans.  
He'd met big George Hammond while down there in Texas  
And figured they could make a stand.  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Long had it lain bare  
with plenty of pain there  
The Hot Town of Tok'ra Flats.  
Then right there beside him on his painted pony,  
Rode young Daniel Jackson, his pal.  
He didn't look scary, or evil or wary.  
But he'd stand with his boss through the hell.  
Cause Danny was orphan and Jack he had found him  
A living with Indian's kind.  
Dan knew of their old ways, their wisdom of nature  
And translated all of their signs.  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Long had the people  
not been able to sleep well  
In their Town of Tok'ra Flats.  
Behind them like sunshine, a golden haired lady,  
A'Riding astraddle it's said.  
On her yellow pony she'd follow Jack all ways  
And always list'd what he say.  
It was little Sam Carter, a plantation lady  
Whose family had suffered the war.  
She should a been teachin' or maybe a reachin'  
For all of the stars she could see  
But she was a shooter, a rider, a rooter  
A'Trying to be all she could  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Long had their journey  
brought them to their earnings  
The Riders of Tok'ra Flats.  
But then on a big Mule, the strongest man they knew  
Was big Teal'c, the African Man.  
A Great Jaffa Warrior, a Man you could count on  
To stand by your side to the death.  
His Momma was JuJu and put on his belly  
The sign of the snake and it's stealth  
It's magic was legend,  
and he was no slacker  
In his mind and his courage at arms  
was his wealth.  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Their talents were different,  
their skills all of special strengths  
The Heroes of Tok'ra Flats.  
And followin behind them in their special wagons full  
Drawn by the black oxen so huge.  
Came Janet the Doctor, and Siler the blacksmith,  
And Davis the electro-mag-netic man  
They'd fix up the science stuff,  
keep all the weapons right  
Heal all the team of their hurts,  
So if when the time came  
The team could do all it's work  
For the Outcasts of Tok'ra Flats.  
Tok'ra Flats, Tok'ra Flats, strange, unusual and rare  
Their talents were different,  
their skills all of special strengths  
The Heroes of Tok'ra Flats.  
The Saviors of Tok'ra Flats.


End file.
